War is Coming Book 2: Second Chances
by wonderwman07
Summary: This is the sequel to War is Coming. Prime has been given a second chance. Now on Themyscira he is faced with Diana who believes him to be Superman of Earth-2 returned from the grave. How will Prime feel about being back on Themyscira knowing what happened the last time he was there? What happened to Superman of Earth-2? And is the man who killed him still out there?
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

**Prologue: You Saved my Mother, Now I Shall Save you **

_Downtown Metropolis_

_My eyes grow heavy. The pain, a feeling I have never felt before spreads throughout my body as I feel the weight of the rubble a top me._

_"Kill me," I hiss through my clenched teeth as I watch him float above me. "End my suffering Kal."  
He floats down to my level landing on the ground next to me. I slowly tilt my head up towards him. Dragging my hand across the rumble I reach for Kal El's leg. He frowns with disgust as my blooded hand clasps his boot. _

_ "No," he replies as she swats my hand away._

_I groan as my hand collapses back on to the rumble.  
"You would leave me here after what I have done?" I ask. "After what I have _

_taken from you?!"__  
"Yes, killing you would be merciful", he replies as he scowls down at me his eyes crimson red. "And you don't deserve mercy. I want you to suffer."  
"KAL, YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" I shout as I watch him turn his back to me. "No one walks away from me!"_

_Rolling onto my sides I struggle to crawl after him. I cannot let him get away from me. I need him to end my suffering. Blooded and beaten I scarcely move an inch. Glancing upwards towards him barely see him for the icy grip of death hung over me. Collapsing back on to the ground out of the corner of my eyes I watch his ears perk up as he hears me hit the ground once more.. He peers over his shoulder scowling at me.  
"I don't have to do anything for you," he replies his as his words burn into my very soul. "I won't kill you but I don't have to help you either. Deal with it."_

"Deal with it," I repeat to myself as I watch Kal El flies off. "Yes I will deal with it alone. That is all I deserve, to die alone..."

"Maybe you do," a voice says. "But you did save my life and the life of my mother Prime..."

I hear a voice. Deep masculine, cold yet filled with warmth. I fight to open my eyes but I can barely get them open. All I see is shadows and blackness.

"Who are you," I ask into the darkness. "Are you a servant of Cythonna (Kryptonian deity of death and ice) here to take me into her ice embrace?"

"No," the voice replies.

"Then you are here to mock me?" I ask as I follow the shadow as it walks in around me.

"No," he replies. "You know my mother forgave you for kidnapping her."

"What?" I ask as I see the shadow is standing in directly in front of me.

"She told my father that if it wasn't for you breaking into the Fortress after Steven shot her we'd both be dead," the voice says. "She said she owed you her life."

This voice was speaking about Diana.

"How do you know of that," I ask.

"Because I am Jon El son of Kal El and Diana," he replies as I see the 'S' on his chest.

"Diana is still pregnant," I reply. "This isn't possible for you to be here."

"But here I am," he replies. "I am the guardian of you all, a job that was meant for your son."

"My Son?" I whisper.

A flash of Diana, my Diana, resting in the green grasses of Smallville fills my mind. My head resting on her growing belly as I listen to our child's heartbeat.

"Yes he was supposed to be the guardian of the mulitverse, not me," he replies. "With him not here to do his what he was meant to do, I do this job in honor if him."

My eyes fill with tears. My son would have been the protector of everyone. This poor child will never have a normal life because of my failure to protect my Diana. I begin to feel sick to my stomach.

"You saved me and gave me, my mother and father a second chance at a life," he says as I feel his hand on mine. "So now I will give you one."

"Don't deserve anything but death," I reply.

"I have seen Supermen do horrible things all over the mulitverse," he says. "And the loss of earth prime was a great loss but Brainiac caused your world to be lost not you."

"Lies," I reply as my eyes finally focus on the face setting beside me.

He has my face but his eyes they were all Diana's.

"I was there I watch my actions with Brainiac destroy my world!" I shout.

"He lied to you," he says as he kneels beside me. "Universe prime was already lost. He had conquered already your entire universe by the time he got to earth. There was nothing you could have done."

"But... the transmission from Oa, Almerac... all lies?" I ask.

"He played you Prime," he replies. "Brainiac had been laying in wait for you to crack for decades."

"I still could have..."

"What is done is done," he replies. "You can not bring back earth prime but you can redeem yourself."

"There isn't any penance great enough for me to do that," I reply.

"Did you know every earth in the mulitverse has a Superman," he says, "Each one needs Superman to stand as a beckon of hope."

"I am no beckon of hope," I reply back. "Not anymore."

"My mother would say otherwise," he replies with a smile.

"Diana has a big heart," I reply.

"Earth-2 is in need of a Superman," he says. "Like you their world is damaged and in need of healing. Maybe it is time you stopped living in your past and start looking towards your future."

"I can't be healed Jon," I reply. "What I can't heal myself much less a planet."

"You won't know if you don't go," he replies.

Looking over his shoulder Jon snaps he fingers opening a portal behind himself.

"I don't deserve this," I say.

"But my mother thinks you do," he says. "And that is good enough for me."

Getting back to his feet he extends he hand down towards me. He pulls me up. My body still feels heavy. Placing his arm under mine he helps me towards the portal.

_ "Princess please don't cry," a woman's voice says from the portal._

_ "I am not crying Hessia!" another shouts back. "There is just something in my eyes!"_

_ "Diana we can hear you through the door," the woman replies. "Opening up and we can talk about Superman."_

_ "Superman is Lois's," Diana whimpers. _

_ "Diana you loved him too," Hessia replies. _

_ "I have no right to love him," Diana replies as she holds her pillow tighter. "I couldn't save him from that bastard."_

"Diana?" I say as I look over to Jon.

"She has just lost Superman," Jon replies. "Lois's...Someone killed him..."

"How could she feel that way?" I ask as I feel my heart ache as I hear her tears.

"That world's Superman married Lois," Jon replies. "On earth-2 Diana was just his best friend, but she loved him."

The closer we get to the portal the more focused it becomes more focused. Staring at the portal I finally see her, Diana. Diana was lying across her bed in a tightly round ball. Her white dress splayed across her sheets. I see her eyes are red from tears.

"This world needs Superman," Jon says as he smile at me. "And that means you. I have faith in you."

Looking from Jon back towards Diana I she misses him, her Superman: a man of honor, not me a failure not worthy of wearing the "S" of the house of El.

"You to believe in yourself," he continues as he stops in front of the portal. "Going through this portal is a start."

I breathe in deeply. I take a step forward.

"A leap of faith," I whisper to myself as I take a step forward.

"A leap of faith," Jon says as I walk into the portal. "May Rao be with you Prime."

Taking several steps forwards I finally feel the portal engulf me. Every fiber of my beings breaks apart in to trillions of tiny pieces. Surrounded by the brightest of lights I feel as I had become apart of the universe itself. As earth-2 comes into view for the first time in a long time I finally feel at peace. I was home.

Themyscira, Home of the Amazons Earth-2

I stare up at the hot Themysciran sun as I hear Alexia following close behind me. Could they not see I needed to get away from all of them? First my mother then Hessia and now Alexia, they were all hovering. Kal was gone and I wanted to be alone, I need to be alone.

"Gaia mother of earth please take this pain from my heart," I whisper into the high noon skies. "I mourn a man that isn't mine to mourn."

I place my hand in front of my face to block out the sun but I notice something odd beside it. It looked almost like a portal opening.

"What in Gaia's name is that?" I ask.

As I speak I see a figure tumbling out of the portal and fall into the ocean. Rushing toward the water I watch the figure plummet into the water. I leap into the air before diving into the water. Floating in the ocean I look for the creature that fell from the portal. Not right or left I finally look down. Whatever it was it was sinking like a stone, so I dove deeper to investigate.

The closer I got to the creature I realize it is a man. I extend my hand towards the creature. Once in my grasps I begin to swim back towards the surface. Up and up we go until we breach the surface. At the surface I look back at the man in my grasps. My eyes are met with a head full of black wet curls.

Staring at the man I watch his eyes open. They were so blue. I knew those eyes.

"Diana!" Alexia shouts. "Are you alright?"

I hear my sister speak but I do not reply.

"Merciful Minerva," I gasp but his eye close once more.

With all my might I swim back to sure with the man in toe. Pulling him up onto the shore I see he is in a tattered black suit. His hair was long trailing down his face.

"A man," Alexia says as she runs up beside me. "Is it alive?"

I kneel down beside him.

"Silence Alexia and go get Penelope," I bellow at my fellow Amazon.

Alexia scoffs at me before she ran off. I lower my head close to his chest onto listen for a heart beat.

_...Thump... Thump... Thump..._

I feel my face warming up from the closeness of his body. Only one man could get off that much heat. I feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Did I make it?" the man asks.

Kal's voice, my heart can't take it.

I slowly look up from his chest and move up toward his face. His eyes where opened so blue as the waters I pulled him out of. He stares up at me.

"Kal..." I reply as I brush his curls from his face.

My heart races as I see his face. It was him. What hell manner of hell did he walk through to come back to us?

"... Welcome home," I whisper as place my forehead a top his, "My Spartan warrior Kal El.

Hiya guys, as I said Earlier this is a sequel to War is Coming. Hope you look forward to see me play with Prime in Earth-2... Whats up next: Prime has been given a second chance. Now on Themyscira he is faced with Diana who believes him to be Superman of Earth-2 returned from the grave. How will Prime feel about being back on Themyscira knowing what happened the last time he was there? What happened to Superman of Earth-2? And is the man who did it still out there... We'll find out soon... :)


	2. Preview Bonus Chapter 1

A bonus because I took so long and thought of something I liked better... Deal with it hehe. Will be worth the wait and it is better this way more... DRAMA BOMBS! Is working some goodies, but the real world keeps missing me up hehe. Look for this by the end of the week.

Something was wrong. The light in his eyes started to fade. I brush my hand against his cheek. Cold, why was he so cold? Kal's body burned hot like the sun

"Kal stay with me..." my voice cracks. "Alexia is coming and she'll..."

A well of sorrow rises with in me as tears fight to trickle down my cheek. My lips tremble. I could not lose him. Not again, not with words still unspoken between us. Not like last time. Two hundred years of life didn't prepare me for what I felt for him.

"Please don't leave me..." I whimper. "The moon can not shine with out the sun..."

A low rumble drums in the distance.

"Moon..." he whispers.

"Hang on... for me please Kal just hang on," I reply as a single tear falls down my cheek.

Drip, drop, drip drop

The heavens open. I shield his face with my body.

"... I lo..."

"Princess!"

Looking up from Kal I see Alexia and Penelope horses running towards us.

"PENELOPE!" I shout as I caress Kal's face. "HURRY... PLEASE!"

As I speak I look back down at him. His body was still so cold but at least he was still breathing.

"Princess?" I hear Penelope's voice over top of me.

I look up at her my eyes filled with tear and rain. She looks down and sees him.

"By the gods Diana it's..." Penelope gasps as she sees Kal's head resting in my lap. "How is this possible?"

"He is so cold Penelope," I say. "Kal is so cold. He is never cold..."

"Clay..." Alexia tries to speak but I shake my head.

"It is Kal returned to us from Tartarus," I reply.

"Diana Superman dead over eleven months ago," Alexia replies touching m shoulder. "This couldn't be him, it isn't..."

My heart was a tempest of emotion. How could my sisters not see it was him? Thunder rumbles ever closer to us. Alexia and Penelope jump as lightning dances across the sky. Closer and close it came.

"Clay comedown..." Alexia replies.

"Kal isn't dead!" I shout as I stare at Alexia. "He has come back to us!"

Penelope rushes between us.

"Princess I need to look at him," she replies touching my shoulder.

I nod. Penelope places her ear to Kal's chest. She jumps back.

"Alexia Diana is right, he is breathing but barely," Penelope replies. "We need to get him back to the palace..."

"Already on it," Alexia replies as she rushes off towards the horses.

Looking back down at Kal so helpless in my arms I see Penelope extend her hand down to me.

"Let me help you Princess with him," she says with a smile.

Looking between her face and his I sigh. I watch Penelope lift Kal from my arms. She cradled him with such care.

"Can you save him Penelope?" I ask as I get up off the ground.

"I can try Princess," she replies. "Alexia bring the horses."

We hear the soft trotting of horses hooting the sand stop in front of us.

"Load him up Clay," Alexia replies. "We will have to go the back way back into the city."

"That would be most wise course of action Princess," Penelope replies. "Gaea knows what our sisters will think of a man in the palace."

I do not reply for I do not care what my sisters think as I jump on the horse. Extending my hand down I grab Kal and drape him over my horse.

"Kal El has saved this island more time than I could count," I reply. "They would do well to remember that."

Digging my heels into my horse side I gallop towards the palace leaving my sisters in the dust.

"You know we are going to have to tell Hippolyta about this," Alexia says as she watches Diana ride off."

"She will not be pleased," Penelope replies. "She will not be pleased at all."

"We can only pray that Ares doesn't hear of this," Alexia replies. "

"Oh he will," Penelope replies. "And we shall suffer for it."


End file.
